


WE'LL HAVE A GREAT TIME

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Series: A STATION 19 FRIENDSGIVING [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendsgiving, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character of Color, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Surrera, Thanksgiving, marina - Freeform, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: ANDREA HERRERA AND ROBERT SULLIVAN PREPARE FOR'FRIENDSGIVING', THE THANKSGIVING HOLIDAY AS CELEBRATEDAT STATION 19.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSKIPPING TO FRIENDSGIVING 2019
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Grant/Travis Montgomery, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: A STATION 19 FRIENDSGIVING [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554376
Comments: 52
Kudos: 26





	1. SURRERA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [obs3ss1ons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [15DivisionMariaHillRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY SHORT CHAPTER-cooking advice from Pruitt, Andrea Herrera's Father,  
> and she and Captain Robert Sullivan's first Thanksgiving at Station 19 as a  
> couple (post 2x17)

Rolling her eyes, Andy Herrera mimes 'yap yap yap' with the fingers of her un-occupied hand-  
Her Dad Pruitt has been droning on and on for most of an hour about how glad he is that Andy and  
her man will be attending their first 'Friendsgiving' at the 19 as a couple, and the food that he's  
already put together for the feast.

"YES, Dad...yes, I KNOW...right...I won't forget to melt the butter before mixing everything together...Yes...

Fifteen minutes later, she finally begs off of the call, using Robert as an excuse (Sully's calling me, Pa...OK...  
SI...te amo mas...bye."

"Valiendo!", the lovely Latina cries, (meaning FUCK!); clearly frustrated by the protracted ramble with her dad.

"Ese Viejo es algo especial", Sully agrees.

"Verdad?", Andy grins back.


	2. JOE'S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battalion Chief Sullivan makes an effort to bond with members of A Shift  
> as best friend (Fire Chief) Lucas Ripley suggests. Beers and or shots are as  
> much a tradition of 'the 19' as on premises sex, some might say...

Ben Warren from A Shift has plans to hit Joe's after the shift ends, and tasks Andy with inviting Sullivan.  
When she slips back into his office an hour before B Shift is due, she carefully locks the door behind her  
before continuing on to his bunk area, which she'd left so reluctantly in search of snacks earlier (which is  
when she met Ben in the Beanery). Robert stirs, stretches, and slides over to make room for her. "Where'd you  
go?", he asks (mostly succeeding in keeping the tiny bit of suspicion that had flashed into his mind out of his  
voice.)

“Looking for snacks-and either you believe me when I say that it's you and me ONLY, or you don't...if it's  
the second, that's a longer conversation...I MEAN IT, ROBERT-if you can't let go of the past"-

"I CAN...I HAVE", he assures her.

"OK. Warren is campaigning for us all to meet at Joe's after shift. he asked me to ask you when I was scavenging for  
sugary cereal."

"I don't mind going for one or two beers...I have an activity I'd like to go over with you at mine before we crash."

In her best imitation of an 'affronted damsel Andy gasps and snickers "Surely you don't mean...you CAN'T MEAN:  
_brushing elbows_ ! Y-You CAD-you don't DARE!"

"Daren't I!" And he rolls atop her...


	3. GET BUSY! (VICELY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hughes and Ripley forego the after-shift drinks at Joe's to spend quality time  
> with one another. Cheeky me-I left off just as the crunchy bits began-never  
> fear...the 🌶 begins again in Chapter 4!
> 
> *SEX-VERY EXPLICIT*

Lucas and Victoria skip the festivities at Joe's and opt for home; both are too anxious to "see to" one another  
that its straight home with them...unable to wait the ten seconds it would take to climb the stairs, they settle for  
the living room sofa...when she pulls off her sweater, he trails kisses down each newly-exposed area of her skin;  
down go her bra straps, from off of her shoulders...he tucks the bra cups under her breasts, kissing, licking, and nibbling  
the purplish-brown nipples capping them until she's ready to scream. He moves from there to the lesser known erogenous zones-  
she melts into his arms when he kisses UNDER her breasts. Not many men seem to think of kissing a woman there;  
of course HER LUCAS DOES...

She's hungry for every part of him; she hurriedly peels off HIS sweater, revealing a 'cut', smooth-skinned but hairy chest.  
Her hands slowly and gently stroke his wonderfully-soft chest hair. HE, meanwhile, unfastens her jeans, and she lifts her bottom,  
shimmying to assist in peeling them down (they work together to unzip and take off her socks and ankle boots. He slides down  
to lick and nibble at the soaked lace covering her womanhood.

The Chief kisses and caresses his way around her feet and up her legs, ramping up her desire, as he slowly moved up her legs  
to the juncture of her thighs (though deliberately avoiding touching her pussy)...he feathers kisses onto her thickish, golden  
brown thighs until she grasps at her own breasts, her fingers scrabbling at the firmly-jutting nipples atop them.

\--continued in --Ch 6


	4. ON HER HORIZON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carina DeLuca is slowly healing from that terrible night and those terrible  
> words Maya Bishop had spoken: _I let JACK fuck me an hour ago-and it was_  
>  _GOOOD!_...she'd SPIT the words rather than say them, as if she wanted to  
> inflict maximum pain. And she succeeded. Maya took the advice of ROBERT SULLIVAN,  
> of all people: "Stay on her horizon...don't approach-let HER decide that enough time has  
> passed...she'll let you know when she's ready-then YOU be ready".

Stay on her horizon...don't approach-let the 'incident' lose it's _sting_ with the passage of time...then YOU  
be ready"...her direct supervisor, Robert Sullivan dispensed this advice to her one un-eventful evening on shift, having  
noted her inability to concentrate and her 'someone ran over my pup, then reversed and drove over it again' expression...  
She figured that he might know something about heartbreak, particularly after his rocky (now smooth) romance with her best  
friend, ANDY HERRERA...so she did as he suggested-a text every couple of weeks, offering to take as many 'runs' involving  
expectant mothers or pediatric patients, so that Carina would have no choice except to see and speak to her (if only in work-  
related situations).

Three or four hours ago, bosomy Jules Karr's nasally Australian accent makes the following announcement (after the sounding  
of the klaxon): _Medical response for Aid 19....1500 N. Baskin Avenue; reported infant injury...fall from crib..."_ Herrera  
and Montgomery were up, but she'd pulled Andy to take the call. After stabilizing the baby and loading him into the Aid Car,  
Bishop reports to Grey-Sloan: Aid Car 19 enroute with a pediatric patient, 2 years, 2 months of age...infant fall from a height of  
approximately 3 feet...pulse and heart rate normal, patient is in and out of consciousness"...

At GA, she briefs Carina about the child's vitals and the parents' explanation of how the child came to be injured; this provides a  
golden opportunity to be close to the beautiful Italian (it has been awhile since they were this close, proximity-wise)...a golden  
opportunity to *Stay on her horizon...to be available in case she's needed.

Once the child is stabilized and assigned a bed for overnight observation, the two women have a chance to converse.  
"Wow-your HAIR, Maya!" Carina studies the blonde SD Captain's 'self-bob' from different angles, and nods approvingly...the  
first sign of friendliness Maya's seen from her in many weeks. "I like it!" she pronounces. "But why?"

"Everyone was right about :Lane Bishop...YOU WERE RIGHT about him, and I didn't listen. He-he grabbed me at the Pac-  
North staging area, the bombs? He, um, he showed up at the hospital, tossing orders left and right, demanding my  
attention and I turned away, to continue **doing my job** , and he grabbed my ponytail...he yanked me  
backwards"-

"Bastardo!", Carina growls, through clenched teeth.

Maya continues:" Six or so firefighters and bomb squad were right there-he let me go when he saw them run up. I had his  
ass charged with 'Section 32A: Interference with fire fighting operations- whoever willfully obstructs, interferes with or hinders  
a fire fighter in the lawful performance of his/her duty..."

"OK, ALRIGHT!-I get it!" The OB laughs. "And it's good that you recognize what was happening with your Father for what it was.  
That's good..."-

"I'msososorryforwhatIdidandI'mgettinghelp!!", Maya blurts, interrupting. "I went to Dr. Lewis and I have a standing appointment  
very week. I'm grateful to you for helping me see the truth, and I hope that we can be friends: eventually, not-not right now, I  
know that that's probably not possible right now...I get that"-

"You're rambling, Bella. We are getting there, hm? Just... _essere vicino_ ...be close, alright?"

Maya Bishop's heart leaps for joy. "Yes. I can be close."


	5. HALF ON A BABY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surrera and Vicley discuss children in a humorous though serious way.  
> When two people CHOOSE to have have children, is there a CLEARER, MORE  
> DEFINITIVE expression of their love? Call me a romantic-but that's MIC  
> DROP...

-SURRERA-

"You are my most favorite person in the world, do you know that? You are. The other two, the ones before you-My Dad,  
Ryan-are dead. And I want to add to add to our family. I'd like more 'favorite people' on my list. Is that something you'd want?  
Andy holds her breathe, anxious to hear Sullivan's response.

"And you are mine-Luke was number 1, and now you are. And YES. Six or seven Sullivanitos...I can see it."

"SIX or SEVEN? Damn-okay...whatever you want."

They're about to doze off when Andy murmurs "En serio-SEIS O SIETE?! Only because I love you!"

-VICLEY-

Victoria looks into Lucas' hypnotic blue eyes and says, "I have favorite people; I guess everyone does: My Parents, my Grandma  
before she passed...A Shift-TRAVIS in particular...and now _YOU_ . My PERSON. And I love you."

Lucas' stare is just as intense. "Have you considered adding MORE favorite people to the mix-LITTLE people, who toddle around  
drinking milk and leaving fingerprints everywhere?

"You...want CHILDREN." Vic is surprised; they've not discussed the subject until now."

"I DO. Do You?

"I do now. How many?"

"Two. Boy and a girl."

"Whatever you say, Chief. Two it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En serio-seis o siete/really-six or seven?


	6. GET BUSY! (VICELY) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Lucas continue from Chapter 3.
> 
> ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////
> 
> The MARINA part is not sequential; it deviates from the premise that Maya is still trying to work her way back  
> into Carina's "good books". Lots of teasing and feather play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SEX-NIPPLE PLAY/MF ORAL/FINGERING/MASTURBATION

The bearded and blond God licks her engorged lips, up and down, and pushes his tongue into her beautiful opening. All of this in slow motion-  
no need rushing, purposely making it linger until she's obviously getting desperate...then two of his fingers-middle and index-he slips into her magic  
spot, curling them up until the pads on the ends of each contact the ridges of her G-spot. Not too much pressure; his goal is to stimulate her to an even  
higher plateau of arousal. The palm of his other hand Lucas places on her pubic bone, applying gentle downward pressure while rotating that hand, coaxing  
the flow of blood from her pubic area to her cunt.

Continuing the rotation of his palm,The Chief of The Seattle Washington Fire Department extends his thumb so that it tugs up the hood of her clit, releasing  
the shaft of her extremely erect clitty, now Victoria is going wild, pulling on her breasts and squeezing her nipples like a mad woman. That is when he increases  
the pressure on her G-spot, and really tugs at the hood housing her clit, fully exposing it. His eager tongue, and then his lips as lick and suck on her rock-hard  
bead like a toothless person He licks the finger of the hand on her lower belly, and drooling spittle onto it; he rubs this around and around the whorl of her rear  
pucker, and after putting more spittle (mixed with vaginal juice) on the same finger he pokes and pokes (gently) until his fingertip slips inside and Victoria jerks,  
just a bit...

He can feel the fingers of his other hand, inserted into her syrupy-slick womanhood, and the combination of all digits working together is too much for  
The SFD's First Lady-screaming as she cums, her juices gushing like a spout. Her husband savors every drop (that he can lick up, or siphon); her chest heaving,  
her mind blurred from her intense orgasm. She watches him, still licking the juices from her thighs. "I can never leave you. NEVER. Not you; not THIS."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

From the nearby bedside table, Carina picks up a long white feather, drawing it across her girlfriend's largish breasts deliberately, slowly...she brushes it  
along the underside of Captain Maya's jaw, across her neck and ears. Maya moves her head from side to side, to avail herself of the full impact of the pleasure  
that feather across her skin provides. Then that feather is at it again-tracing its path slowly back down to Maya's heaving 'lovelies', then in circular motions  
down to the navel, tickling it briefly before making its way to the blonde landing strip on her pubis. When the Italian flicks the feather's tip over Maya's labia,  
stopping just short of her clit. It goes dabbles about on the tops of her thighs...

"Enough with the feather!", Maya cries, crossly.

"SHUSH! You are an insolent bitch, Maya-now shut your mouth!"

The feather dips between and under her thighs, under the socket of each knee. "DON'T BLAME ME-those handsome men, those sexy women-THEY  
are the ones that are teasing you in this way, getting you all excited. You're getting wet between your legs and you want to touch yourself, don't you?"

"Y-Yesss", Maya hisses."

Carina mocks her lover. " 'Y-Yesss?' Is that what you said?"

"Ahhh!" The feather light touch on her clit elicits a vocal response, and a physical one where Maya twists and bucks about, her large bosoms swinging  
about.

"Think of...the last man you had, before He Who We shall Not Name: how hard his cock was for you, how it throbbed...think of how he tasted in your mouth;  
while you suck him to climax...Remember how I TASTED, two nights ago. You said I tasted of fresh strawberries...remember that taste? Remember how I  
FUCKED you; hard and deep with my toy? You BEGGED me to keep riding you, pushing you further"...the feather bends, gets stiffer near the middle of its  
shaft and scrubs the underside of her clitoral shaft (...I remem-ber! cries the Blonde)..."I put you ON YOUR KNEES; I fucked you like a DOG, in that lovely  
PUSSY, YES...in your _stronzo_ -your BUM, CAPTAIN MAYA BISHOP! And I admit I got a KICK out of doing it...I DID!-go ahead; touch it-  
touch yourself...I know that you want to!"

Wetness, lots of it, has run out of Maya's quim onto her upper thighs...she can no longer control herself, now that she has permission to touch herself; one of her  
hands snakes down and three fingers push into her wet opening. The other hand goes to her right breast; she gropes herself , plucking at her berry-like nipple.  
Car watches her closely, still flicking with her feather and Maya frantically rubs her clit, bucking about, twisting and contorting her ripe body like a worm in the  
hot sun. . .her moans are loud as she squirts her cum all over the Egyptian cotton sheets.

"There...there's a GOOD GIRL-Brava Ragazza!,", "Car" coos.

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION (by lila_luscious1)
> 
> Ese Viejo es algo especial (That old man is really something)
> 
> Verdad? (Right)


End file.
